


Welcome to the Stage...

by Ada_Lovelaced



Series: Inspired by GallaPlacidia Fics [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Burlesque, Digital Art, Dramatic Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 02:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30014385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ada_Lovelaced/pseuds/Ada_Lovelaced
Summary: Draco does a ton of drugs, gets sober, and becomes a muggle burlesque dancer.Based on GallaPlacidia's fic Can I Tell You Something.
Series: Inspired by GallaPlacidia Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039234
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Welcome to the Stage...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GallaPlacidia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallaPlacidia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Can I tell you something?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22706563) by [GallaPlacidia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallaPlacidia/pseuds/GallaPlacidia). 



> It's no secret I adore GallaPlacidia fics. In this one Draco does a ton of drugs, gets sober, and becomes a muggle burlesque dancer. Lucius is a stage mom, and Draco performs under the name BELLATRIX LESTRANGE. Harry is maybe 10% less of an arse in this one? But it's still a Galla fic so you know it's top shelf angst.
> 
> I couldn't help but draw his performance of Edward Scissorhands meets a dementor costume meets burlesque meets heartbreaking exhibition of his physical and emotional scars while Harry pines from the audience. Here's to hoping Stage Mom Lucius Malfoy approves of my lighting. 
> 
> Ao3 really degrades the quality of images, so I suggest finding it on tumblr or IG. Come say hi on [tumblr](https://ada-lovelaced.tumblr.com/) and [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/ada_lovelaced/) and check out some more art!


End file.
